It was always you
by Tia18
Summary: He had to have her . He would have her , it wasn't a question anymore .
1. chapter 1

He had watched her for so long before he decided to go after her , He found her perfect in everyway . Her long silky red hair that bounced and swayed when she walked , her deep hazel eyes that shimmed shades of green and that bright smile with her light pink lips that accented her white straight teeth . Kane shivered slightly at the thought of her , how could someone so small make this giant man so weak .

He was a monster after all , he feared nothing and no one but when it came to lita that stone cold heart of his would melt for her . the fire she made him feel was like nothing he had ever felt before , it was intoxicatingly addicting.

Kane sat on the bench in his dressing room and turned the power button on to his tv , lita's match would be starting any second. He was thankful of his given time slots in the wwe , his matches or promos often took place at the beginning or end of the show which gave him plenty of time to pay attention to whatever lita had going on . he kept close eye on her outside of Monday night raw since the superstars traveled together but his favorite past time was watching her preform . He loved watching how talented she was , it was sexy to see how dedicated she was to putting on a good show and trying her damndest to be the next woman's champion .As the match began and lita walked down the ramp Kane's ears perked up hearing that matt had been banned from the arena for the night , Kane knew this was his moment to claim his prize . Tonight was the night . Kane didn't care if she won or lost this match against one of the blonde bimbos because she was always his winner , Kane shut the tv off and made his way to Litas dressing room , he slipped inside quietly , making his way to the darkest part of the room and sat down next to her luggage bag , he couldn't help but catch a small wiff of her scent on the scattered clothing she had strung over the chair he sat on , the floor, and the open luggage bags . It smelt so captivating , he lifted one of the shirts and pressed it to his nose , full taking in her smell . "god she drives me crazy" he gruffly wispered to himself , withing a moment of Kane uttering those words the door swung open and there she stood , the beautiful red head he had been waiting for .

 _I forgot to meantioned uptop but his story was inspired by the Kane and lita fic **I don't mind .**_

 _Please rr and tell me what you think , I'll try to have chapter 2 up as fast as possible_


	2. Chapter 2

Lita stood at the door blinking her eyes rapidly . The room was dark and she couldn't see anything . She finally after several moments took a step inside , turning slightly to flip the light light on "ugh , damnit stupid light" . Litas face turned to a scowl looking toward the ceiling , her light had blow and now she had no way to see to get her things . Kane seen this as his perfect opportunity "what luck, I'll take it as a sign" he thought to himself .

He stood slowly so her wouldn't make any noise to give away his location or startel her .

Kane walked slowly to the door , litas body was now only in half the light that showed through from the hallway , he had to be careful to not linger long in it or else she would see his shadow . He walked towards her then quickly moved behind the door , keeping his footsteps light and swift .

Lita stepped farther in the room deciding maybe she could use her memory to guide her to the bathroom to use its light to gather her things enough to leave .

She walked slowly trying to remember where her table was and her luggage .

Lita froze as she heard the door slam , her body felt like it turned ghost white with fear . Loud footsteps where behind her then they stopped suddenly , she wasn't sure what to do . Lita knew running wouldn't help her seeing as how with no light and very little memory as to where things were placed in the room she would just fall and hurt herself .

"What do I do" she traced the sentence with her lips but made no sound .

She took a step forward only to have a large pair of arms pull her back and put a hand over her mouth and nose

She tried to struggle but whoever it was that had her was to strong to fight . Lita lost her breath and finally she felt her body and her mind fade into nothing .

This isn't exactly how he planned on wooing her but one must work with what one has right ?

Kane threw her over his shoulder and left the room , moving quickly to get her to his dressing room , he wasn't sure what he was going to do from there but he figured once he had her in his room .


End file.
